


Jugendstil

by LRaien



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Fountainhead - Ayn Rand
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gods Among Us, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Питер Китинг — сын Афродиты, а Говард Рорк — сын Гефеста. Их объединяет лишь то, что оба юноши живут в одном доме и оба мечтают связать свою жизнь с архитектурой.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Aphrodite & Hephaestus (Percy Jackson), Howard Roark & Peter Keating





	Jugendstil

Тяжело быть мужем, об изменах жены которого знает весь Олимп. И не только знает, но и насмехается: ещё бы, увечный уродец Гефест надеялся, что, женившись на прекрасной Афродите, сделает богиню любви своей и только своей. Как бы не так! Кажется, не проходило и дня без того, чтобы очередной очаровательный полукровка ни оказался отпрыском великолепной супруги Гефеста!  
— Питер такой милашка, — щебетала тем временем Афродита Эриде, сидящей рядом. — Жаль его папу, но его усыновили почти сразу же: какая-то помешанная смертная, как увидела глазки моего лапоньки, так…  
Обе богини устроились в плетеных креслах и неспешно потягивли амброзию. Эрида в последнее время стала часто заглядывать: видимо, ожидала шумной семейной ссоры. Нет уж, подумал Гефест, нахмурившись, этого ты точно не увидишь. На душе было муторно, и бог кузнечного дела отправился на землю — там, вдали от божественного лоска, скрывающего низость и лицемерие, ему было проще.  
А ещё там у него подрастал полукровка-сын, именуемый Говард Рорк.

Говард никогда не считал себя особенным или отличающимся от других, хотя внешность резким и непримиримым контрастом выделяла его из прочих филистеров: рыжие растрепанные волосы, резкие черты лица, загорелая кожа, высокий рост и широкие, гордо расправленные плечи. Он вообще не глядел на других: разговаривая с ним, часто можно было заметить, что серые глаза Рорка смотрят мимо собеседника, в какие-то неведомые пространства.  
Чаще всего Говард Рорк думал о зданиях, которые когда-нибудь построит. Ночами он корпел над чертежами, иногда вставал и начинал шагать по небольшой съемной комнате, мысленно идя по выдуманному небоскрёбу, представляя, что можно было бы сделать ещё лучше, практичнее, эффективнее…  
Говард мало с кем общался, разве что с преподавателями в Массачусетском технологическом институте, куда Рорк поступил ради того, чтобы стать архитектором, несколькими сокурсниками, которые, впрочем, быстро перестали набиваться на разговоры, поняв, что ему наплевать и на студентов, и на их беседы, и, конечно, людьми, у которых он снимал квартиру: мать и сын Китинги.

— Говард, — Китинг-младший убрал выбившийся из-за уха черный локон обратно и задумчиво поджал губы, — мне кажется, это ужасно.  
Его карие глаза внимательно рассматривали чертёж, скача с одной линии на другую, а в завершение замерли на угловатой надписи внизу: «Говард Рорк».  
— Ужасно?  
Вряд ли автора чертежа действительно беспокоило чьё-то мнение, более того, он его даже не спрашивал. Китинг-младший просто зашел в его комнату, чтобы опять попросить подсказать кое-что по чертежам для проекта: он делал так довольно часто. В конце концов, он считал себя и Рорка друзьями, ведь они же соседи по квартире, оба учатся ради будущей профессии архитектора, так почему бы не называть это дружбой? А друзьям надо помогать, ведь кто, как не Говард, может дать хороший совет? Об архитектуре Рорк знал всё, что только можно.  
А что ещё хуже, он любил архитектуру со всей страстью, на которую был способен.  
— Да, Говард, ужасно! — идеальные губы изогнулись в недоуменной улыбке. — Ужасно и прекрасно. Если бы ты перестал делать эти грубые, жуткие… Я даже не знаю, как назвать то, что ты чертишь!  
Тот пожал плечами. Он вновь не смотрел на собеседника, только на чертеж. Сейчас Говард Рорк видел не маленькую комнатку, не осуждение в глазах будущего коллеги, а только небоскрёб, вздымающийся выше всех прочих зданий, памятник мощи человеческой мысли, выполненный из стекла и бетона.  
— Это здания, Питер.  
Гефест, незримо наблюдавший за этим, ухмыльнулся.  
«Это мой мальчик!»

Афродита была уязвлена и просто не находила себе места от негодования. Её солнышко Питер, самый интересный из всех её полукровок, это чудо красоты с тёмными кудрями и миловидным личиком, живет в одном доме с сыном Гефеста! Её уродливый муж достал даже её детей! Подобное воспринялось богиней как личное оскорбление.  
— Ты представь! — бушевала она, гневно мечась по террасе. — Мой красавчик рядом с этим рыжим неотёсанным булыжником! Да я…  
Эрида с понимающей улыбкой кивала.  
— Да я ему устрою… — Афродита остановилась. — Да, я ему устрою!  
— Кому? — уточнила Эрида. — Гефесту или его отпрыску?  
— Обоим, — богиня любви мстительно улыбнулась. — Уж я-то знаю, что делает жизнь намного интереснее…

Питер знал о своей избранности с самого начала. Пожалуй, он всегда осознавал, что он, Питер Китинг — особенный, выделяющийся из серой массы тех, кому никогда не догнать талантливого студента, самого одаренного на курсе. Сам Гай Франкон, говорят, отметил его работу, а все преподаватели, кроме, разве что, математика, обожали Питера.  
— Очень милый юноша, — отзывались о нём. — Очаровательный.  
Ещё бы Питер не был очаровательным и милым — он же был сыном богини любви и красоты!

Афродита раскрыла ему истину в его первый день учебы. Роскошная машина-кабриолет ярко-розового цвета подъехала к зданию института, и опешившей толпе первокурсников явилась сногсшибательная темноволосая бизнес-леди — такой, по крайней мере, её видел Китинг.  
— Питер, милый, — он не сразу сообразил, что женщина обращается к нему. — Ты не против прогуляться со мной?  
Разум заработал очень быстро. Женщина была красивой, молодой и, судя по одежде, машине и украшениям, невероятно богатой. Следующим занятием была история искусств, преподаватель был полностью очарован юным учеником и мог бы простить пару пропусков.  
— Конечно, мисс, — аккуратные жемчужины зубов Китинга сверкнули в улыбке.  
В большом и шумном Нью-Йорке, потягивая прохладное шампанское в самом дорогом ресторане, залепленном барочной позолотой, незнакомка рассказала Питеру, что она — его настоящая мать, богиня Афродита.  
— Думаете, я поверю в это? — прохладно улыбнулся тот, изогнув тонкую бровь, однако самолюбие и какие-то внутренние инстинкты подсказывали, что самозваная богиня говорит правду. Точнее, Питеру очень хотелось, чтобы это было правдой.  
— Конечно, мой милый, — уверенно кивнула Афродита. — Поверишь, как только увидишь.  
В тот день мир Питера Китинга изменился. Он узнал, что греческие боги, чьим храмам он подражал с таким бестолковым усердием, существуют. Что сила богини любви способна творить со смертными страшные вещи. Что сам он — полукровка, ребёнок упомянутой богини и какого-то актера, чьё имя Афродита замалчивала, поэтому его обаяние действительно очаровывает — в прямом смысле. И, когда казалось, что уже нечему удивляться, Афродита добавила небрежно:  
— И ещё, мой милый, бросай этого грубияна, который живет с вами.  
Китинг, уже выходивший из её машины, удивленно взмахнул длинными ресницами:  
— Говарда? Но почему?  
Богиня потрепала Питера по щеке.  
— Моим симпатичным детям не стоит общаться с полукровками Гефеста. Ну же, милый, ты ведь никогда и не любил его, правда? Уж я-то знаю!  
Тогда Китинг ещё до возвращения домой успел обдумать всё и решить, как себя вести. Перед приёмной матерью он испытывал неодолимое чувство вины за что-то неясное, а вот общение с Рорком… Да они и не общались особо, так что терять нечего, ничего не изменится!

Так он и жил, завоёвывая чужие сердца, пробираясь по головам менее везучих и харизматичных сверстников, амбициозно карабкаясь вверх, к прекрасным зданиям, богатой жизни и желанной славе. Заветы Афродиты не мешали: Рорка выгнали из института в последний день учебы — надо было быть гибким, Говард, и не упрямиться из-за своего жуткого чертежа! Затем их пути, казалось, разошлись: сын Гефеста был недостаточно расторопен, не желал подстраиваться под желания клиентов и в результате то создавал очередной невероятный дом, вызывавший самые противоречивые эмоции своей дерзкой модернистской структурой, то месяцами был без работы, то, как слышал Питер, даже работал на руднике, как простой рабочий! О нет, сам Китинг никогда бы до такого не опустился. Его целиком захватила новая жизнь: контракт с самой успешной чертежной конторой, серия быстрых скачков вверх по карьерной лестнице — и уже весь Нью-Йорк, вся Америка говорит о нём, Питере Китинге, невероятно талантливом архитекторе, совладельце богатейшей фирмы и самом завидном женихе! Свою приёмную мать Питер пригласил в свой дом — свой собственный дом! — божественная же родительница навещала отпрыска довольно часто, обычно как раз после очередного красивейшего здания. Никто, кроме рабочих, не знал, что на каждом возведенном по проекту Питера строении красовалась надпись-посвящение: «Ἀφροδίτη». Он строил изощренные вычурные дома в стиле тюдоров, античные копии парфенона, мрачные готические соборы с аляповатой позолотой романтизма и бессчетное количество прочих изысков, и вся его работа была одним большим памятником Афродите, давшей ему талант, способности и своё божественное благословение. Внутри же понемногу ширилась зияющая пустота.  
И вот объявили конкурс на проект здания «Космо-Злотник».

Это должно было стать величайшим строением, памятником искусству, расположенным на Бродвее и с ценой в десять миллионов долларов. Международный открытый конкурс для всех архитекторов, и — новый взлёт в карьере Питера.  
— Давай, Питти, — уговаривала его приемная мать, ставя перед ним тарелку с дополнительной порцией жаркого. Она давно не готовила сама, но любила создавать иллюзию того, что всё ещё ведет хозяйство.  
— Питер, дерзай! Мы все верим в твой талант! — ободряюще похлопал своего протеже Гай Франкон, раскуривая сигару. — Твоё имя будет значиться на табличке нашей конторы, как только ты выиграешь этот конкурс!  
Все любили Китинга и желали ему удачи, полагая, что она ему не понадобится. А сам Китинг ненавидел свои чертежи всеми фибрами души.  
Он переделывал их пять раз, но всё ещё не представлял, что нужно. Растворившийся в других людях, сын Афродиты терялся. Он уже думал не о прекрасном здании, которое должен построить, не о величии начертанного им шедевра, который будут возводить на глазах у всего мира. Питер размышлял о том, кто же будет его соперниками, пытался вспомнить, кто в жюри… Ралстон Холкомб? Вроде как любит итальянские дворцы… Может, взять Возрождение? Все жюри любят колонны…  
Он запутался окончательно и ощутил приступ бешенства. Бешеной ярости, потому что помочь ему выйти из этого тумана мог только один человек.  
Точнее, полубог.

Афродита рассмеялась. Едва звонкий смех затих, она откусила кусочек яблока и с удовольствием сообщила мужу:  
— Ты только посмотри на него! Жалкий, ничтожный, не нужный никому! Что стоит его талант, его трудолюбие, его идеалы и его стремление проектировать здания ради самих зданий, а не ради вкусов прочих смертных?  
Гефест мрачно посмотрел на неё, нахмурившись:  
— А что стоит твоё пустое дитя? Ни идеалов, ни трудолюбия, лишь талант, загубленный в угоду другим. Он сам теперь не ведает, что творит, — он не может творить. Ты хотела храмов, хотела славы? Он не построит тебе больше ни одного храма, дорогая. Он теперь пуст.  
— Ничего, — отмахнулась Афродита, — если он разочарует меня, я всегда найду другого симпатяжку.  
И всё-таки в её голосе была слышна досада.

Говард Рорк рассматривал чертежи Китинга внимательно, пристально, словно энтомолог — бабочку под увеличительным стеклом. Питер чувствовал, что ему страшно, но он просто не мог справиться с этим безумием в одиночку. Он злился на себя за эту слабость, злился на собственное бессилие, но один вид Рорка, спокойно изучающего его рисунки, успокаивал, и это тоже почему-то невероятным образом раздражало.  
— Что… что ты думаешь, Говард? — неуверенно спросил он первым, не выдержав.  
Тот поднял взгляд на Питера. Его серые спокойные глаза всё ещё смотрели на мираж здания, которое должно было стать триумфом великой корпорации и уже считалось «Самым Красивым Зданием Мира».  
— Это ужасно, Питер, — ответил Рорк.  
Карандаш в его руке уже правил линии, выпрямлял коридоры, менял планировку, будто складывая брошенные в одну кучу куски паззла в цельную картинку. Это было не снисхождением, не каким-то актом дружеской взаимовыручки или альтруизмом: Рорку просто претил этот чертеж-калека, и он пытался спасти его, придать ему форму, продиктованную не лицемерием, а функцией, вдохнуть жизнь. Китинг смотрел, стараясь запомнить, как он это делает, но всё равно понимал, что даже запомнив, повторить подобное не сможет. Он молчал, с благоговением и завистью, с затаённой злобой и обидой глядя, как сильные руки с синими росчерками вен превращают весьма посредственный чертёж в произведение искусства. Лишь один раз он решился нарушить тишину:  
— Говард, а как же фасад…  
Тот поднял на Китинга невидящий взгляд:  
— К черту фасад, сам налепишь чего-нибудь в духе Возрождения, ты это умеешь… — вопреки словам, карандаш в его руке вновь задергался, запрыгал по бумаге, танцуя ровными аккуратными линиями. — Только пусть это будет хорошее Возрождение, чтобы…  
Питер снова обратился в зрение и слух, затаив дыхание. Он даже упустил момент, когда Говард откинулся в кресле, выронив карандаш из дрожащих пальцев на стол.  
— Этого тебе хватит, Питер?  
— Да, конечно! — в радостной интонации была слышна столь явная фальшь, что Китинг сам едва не поморщился, и, словно извиняясь, спросил заискивающе: — Говард, я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь? В этой жуткой обстановке…  
— Меня устраивает.  
Равнодушный ответ — как всегда, холодный и спокойный. Сам Рорк словно вытесан из гранита, бездушного камня, под стать своему отцу-тугодуму Гефесту. Питер не видел его, но по рассказам Афродиты уже составил впечатление, презрительно фыркая при упоминании божественного кузнеца. И на Рорка он тоже взглянул с презрением, забыв о том, что тот только что спас его карьеру:  
— Хочешь сгнить здесь? — ярость клокотала внутри, вырываясь наружу злыми словами. — Зарыть свой талант в землю? Да как можно быть таким гордым дураком! Ты разоришься, и поделом тебе, Говард, по-де-лом! Ты закончишь, как Генри Камерон! Ты пошел учиться к этому пьянице, когда я стал делать карьеру у Гая Франкона — посмотри, где теперь я, а где ты!  
— Ни слова о Генри Камероне.  
Рорк поднялся из-за стола практически мгновенно. Он не кричал, его голос звучал так же ровно, как и раньше, но Китинг вдруг вспомнил, что Говард сильнее его, ведь он работал на стройке, и, пожалуй, не стоит его злить. Хотя очень хотелось как-то досадить ему, не дав победить в этой словесной стычке.  
Питер собрался и улыбнулся, пуская в ход чары Афродиты:  
— Хорошо, Говард, — умиротворяюще произнёс он. — Ни слова. В конце концов, ты мне очень помог, — чертежи, убранные в карманы пальто, грели душу, — и я бы хотел, чтобы мы расстались друзьями.  
Сделав шаг вперёд, Китинг взял Рорка за руки и крепко сжал его ладони в своих:  
— Говард… — он встретил холод серых глаз своим чистым взглядом, полным дружелюбия и того самого подкупающего обожания, которое потом долго не могли забыть знакомые Питера Китинга. — Говард, ты ведь не держишь на меня зла, правда?  
Он был доволен собой. От такого подхода таял даже самый суровый заказчик, подписывая чеки не глядя, а самые беспощадные критики писали восторженные отзывы о талантливом юном гении архитектуры. Это была практически козырная карта, джокер, способный поразить любого — кроме Говарда Рорка.  
— За что мне злиться на тебя, Питер? — недоуменно спросил тот.  
Он не чувствовал ни неловкости, ни чего-то ещё, кроме легкого удивления. Впрочем, люди не переставали его удивлять, стоило лишь обратить на них внимание — и сразу в глаза бросались странные и бестолковые их поступки, которых Рорк не понимал.  
— Ни за что, Говард, — раздраженный, Китинг ещё раз пожал ему руку и отступил, посильнее запахнув пальто.  
Он даже не запомнил, как именно попрощался с тем, кто спас его шкуру на этом проклятом конкурсе, который он, конечно же, выиграл.  
И Питер также понимал, что их противостояние только начинается, ведь сколько бы он ни пытался принизить Рорка в своих мыслях, лишь его можно было оценивать как настоящего конкурента.  
Настоящего архитектора.

Афродита в ярости швырнула на пол изящную амфору с ароматическим маслом. Осколки лакированной глины смешались с терпко пахнущей жидкостью, но богине было не до этого.  
— Как! Он! Посмел! — она обернулась к мужу. — Как твой мерзкий глупый…  
— Твой сын был пустышкой, как и этот кувшин, — Гефест указал на осколки. — Он выдохся, так и не увидев смысл своего дела.  
— Смысл его дела был в красоте! — вздернула подбородок Афродита. — В почестях мне! Признайся, что ты подсказал своему сынку, как избежать моих чар!  
— Могла бы и догадаться, — бог-кузнец ухмыльнулся. — Просто он уже был влюблен так сильно, что не заметил бы даже тебя собственной персоной!  
Топнув каблуком, его жена предпочла исчезнуть в облаке благоухающей пыльцы, оставив Гефеста одного. Тот, впрочем, на этот раз не сильно огорчился. Возможность досадить вздорной супруге дорого стоило, а самым забавным Гефест находил то, что всеми действующими лицами двигала любовь: к себе, к своему делу, к славе или блеску. Но без упорной работы, верил кузнец, страсть — ничто, как и работа без страсти.  
Пожалуй, их брак с Афродитой всё-таки свершился не зря.

— А это что?  
Перси Джексон уже двадцать минут от нечего делать листал один из альбомов с шедеврами мировой архитектуры, который взял у Аннабет. Сама Аннабет сидела рядом и готовилась к вступительным экзаменам, периодически сверяясь с одной книгой из огромной стопки, а её парень скучал, валяясь на кровати и рассматривая картинки с домами. Сейчас его палец указывал на фотографию небоскрёба. Гордо устремившее острый шпиль в небо, словно бросающее ему вызов, здание. Монумент человеческой мысли, функциональный и лаконичный, но вместе с тем внушительный и блистающий.  
— Здание Винанда, — определила Чейз, не глядя на подпись. — Архитектор — Говард Рорк, органическая архитектура как…  
— Можно не продолжать, — зевнул Перси.  
Аннабет хитро взглянула на него:  
— Между прочим, Говард Рорк был сыном Гефеста, а его ближайший друг, — она начала листать другой альбом, с примерами неоэклектики, — Питер Китинг — сыном Афродиты.  
Джексон чуть не свалился с дивана от смеха:  
— Жесть! Это покруче, чем Ромео и Джульетта, да? Только про архитекторов, а не про любовь.  
— Про любовь, — хмыкнула Аннабет. — Как раз про любовь. К архитектуре.


End file.
